Unlikely Romance in Unlikely Places
by imaginingtheanarchy
Summary: When Natasha Maldonado is kidnapped on her way home, she is held captive and forced into prostitution. But being the feisty at times young lady that she is, her captors send her to a place they think will tame her, a place resembling Hell. No,where she ends up IS hell. A place where hope is not a sweet salvation but only a bitter illusion. A place known as The Pit. [BANExOC] OOC


**Author's Note: This is my first Batman story that I am ever posting so be kind lol I've posted a Sons of Anarchy story so I'm not new to posting but I'm new to posting about Mr. Bane lol In this story my OFC is a newly turned 18 year old if that is something you don't like then please please PLEASE turn around no yelling in the comments cause that's not cool. This story has some implied rape, violence, death all that stuff cause it's the Pit. Bane is probably a bit OOC so sorry about that, same with Barsad. In this fanfic I also added some stuff from the comics as well as the Dark Knight Rises cause it's fanfic so I can do as I please. ANyways hope you all enjoy. Review and like please!**

 **PS sorry for any mistakes!**

 _'Flashback'_

 **Thinking**

 **Prologue**

"Hey hon you can go now. We can take it from here." Susie, one of Natasha's coworkers, said with a kind smile. Susie was a kind woman in her early thirties with gorgeous golden locks that were currently pulled into a ponytail, her blue eyes smiling at the young girl. "Hm...are you sure? I mean I could stay if ya want." Natasha offered as she pushed her short dark brown hair behind her ear, her chocolate orbs staring back into blues, "I don't mind, honest."

With a wave of her hand the older woman spoke, "Nonsense sweet pea I'll take over." Before the girl could protest she was interrupted by a stern stare, "No ma'am, you go on home to your mama. Run along and be careful it's dangerous out there." Susie warned and Natasha chuckled lightly, "Susie get real, this is boring ass Pennsylvania, nothing ever happens here. It's not like we live in Gotham (New Jersey)." I smirked and Susie gasped, "Language Missy, but that's besides the point, you can never be to careful. Now go on home." Natasha rolled her eyes playfully as she grabbed her coat on the way out, "Thanks, see you tomorrow Susie."

It was ten at night when Natasha left her job at the small diner, it payed little but at seventeen years old making your own money was cool no matter how much you got. She walked down the sidewalk in the direction of her apartment that she shared with her mother, Liza. Liza was a strong woman at the age of 42, having raised Natasha all on her own since her husband died when their daughter was only one and a half. An accident on the highway was the cause of Ramon Maldonado's death, he was a good man and a good police officer...but isn't that what usually happens. The kind souls die leaving only the monsters, well that's what Natasha's mother tells her.

Natasha doesn't agree with her though, she knows that there are good people and when it comes to the monsters...well there has to be something that made them that way. Whenever she speaks out her thoughts though her mother goes into a whirlwind.

 _'How do you explain child killers? Hmm? Kids that hear voices while only being two years old.' Liza glared and Natasha sighed as she moved her hair out of her face, she had to cut it it was far to long for her liking, 'They can't help it. It's not their faults that they hear things or have those urges...I don't think being crazy makes you monster.'_

 _Liza smirked mockingly at her daughter, her mind wondering how her child could think this way but then again she was only fifteen, 'Then what exactly makes someone a monster?' Natasha looked at her mom with confidence, 'The world...'_

Natasha groaned in slight pain when she walked straight into a hard chest, "I'm sooo sorry I should've paid more attention sir." Her hand adjusting her silver framed glasses, "Really I am so sorry." Natasha could either be extremely shy or very confident and feisty, with her there is no in between, like now, "Sorry." She mumbled again, her eyes not meeting his, a strange habit that she had around men. It was something her mother always scolded her on always saying, _no one is better than you and you're no better than anyone else._ No matter her efforts though, she just couldn't do it when she first met someone, "What's a kid like you doin' out anyways?"

Her brown eyes glanced up quickly then down to her shoes, "Just uh...ya know. Work." The man nodded as he stared her down, he was tall an obvious foot than her considering she was only 5'6''. His jet black hair was slicked back perfectly, a face full of hard edges with piercing hazel eyes and thin lips. "Work huh? Ain't you a little young?" He asked trying to get more info on his new found prey, he wasn't planning on taking her but he had a quota that he had to meet.

Natasha shrugged as she glanced at him but then looked down at his tie, admiring the violet and gray stripes. Violet use to be one of her favorite colors but after the whole Joker incident in Gotham it was unheard of to like a color like that without people thinking that you were weird, kids at school would pick on her for it. So yeah, purple was off the table. "Shy one ain't ya, don't worry I'm not gonna hurt ya I was just wonderin'." He chuckled as he raised his hands in surrender. Natasha smiled sheepishly, "Sorry just habit." She said truthfully and the man nodded his head as he looked her over again.

Natasha was wearing her uniform still, which consisted of a blue dress with a white collar, you know those uniforms that you see the waitresses wearing on TV. Her white socks folded cutely along with her white sneakers, a brown suede jacket covering her upper half. She liked her hair short and always kept it that way, it was a dark brown and cut short like a pixie but still a little long in the front.

"So what's your name kid?" He asked as he pulled out a cigarette and she smiled nervously, "No offense but I should get going my mom is probably wondering where I am. It was nice meeting you and I'm sorry I ran into you. Uh...have a nice night." With an awkward wave she walked past him but only made it a few steps before she was grabbed, a hand going over her mouth to muffle her sounds of struggle.

"Shh...hey hey hey. Come on baby we only want to take ya for a ride." Natasha heard a voice say, it wasn't the man she was just talking to but another. "Mm..Nuhh!" Natasha pulled her leg up only to slam it into the man's toes, his groan of pain loud in her ear as he pushed her away, "You stupid bitch."

Natasha ran, not even bothering to look back because you know she wasn't stupid she's seen horror movies before and she sure as hell knows what happens when you look back. "FIRE!" Help FIRE!" She yelled as she banged on a front door, her fists pounding quickly on the red painted wood, "Fire!"

 _'Now you listen close, if anyone is ever chasing you you yell fire NOT help me someone is chasing me. Okay? If you yell that while pounding on the door that person is gonna want to stay inside where it's safe and protect themselves but if you yell fire they'll want to leave so they don't burn alive. Remember that okay.'_ The flashback of her mother's voice was fresh in her mind even though she was told that when she was only seven years old.

Natasha pounded on the door quickly, glancing back to see two men running towards her direction, "FIRE!" Natasha bit her lip and jumped down the steps right when the door swung open, revealing a woman who was pulling her coat on, "Fire what do you mean fi..."

"Help me someone's trying to kidnap me. Please help me." She panicked as she raced back up the steps to the woman who's eyes grew wide, "Oh my lord. Hurry get insi-" _BANG!_ Natasha's eyes grew like saucers as the woman fell to the floor, crimson blood pouring from the bullet wound in her head, "Look what you made me do." The man in the suit said, his slicked back hair was messy from the running that he did, her eyes went to the man beside him, he was shorter but not lacking in the muscle department. He was pale with light brown hair and dark brown almost black eyes, his scowl sent shivers down her spine but she didn't look long.

 **Knife!** Her thoughts shrieked loudly as her legs carried her quickly through the woman's house, **Kitchen! Check the kitchen!** Natasha could have jumped in the air with excitement as she quickly found the kitchen, her hands reaching for a knife but tossed it aside when she noticed how small the blade was. Before she could reach for a bigger one, her face was slammed into the cabinet, "Ya know I usually like a girl fighting but now you're just pissing me off." The pale man said, as he pulled her head back.

"F-fuck y-ou." Natasha grunted as she reached for a knife, her arm moving quickly to stab the man in the shoulder, "Dammit Mitch you never know how to catch'em." The man with the slicked back hair growled as he stalked over to Natasha who moved back to the corner with another knife in her hand, "Why are you doing this?"

"Gotta job to do sweet cheeks." He told her in a growl, Natasha's eyes watered, "A job? A job! Please if you let me go I won't tell anyone! I swear on my life. I swear!"

The man shook his head with a frown, "Sorry little lady, it's nothin' personal." He said before lunging at her giving her no time to fight back as he hit her in the face with his pistol, "Sorry kid, like I said it's nothing personal it's just... _business_."


End file.
